school_of_the_supernaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenclaw
Ravenclaw? Like in HP? You couldn't be more wrong. Ravenclaw, commonly shortened to 'Raven," is, in short, another evil dragon out to kill Current and her daughter, Riptide. But he is a very complex, cunning and strong dragon as you, fair reader, are about to see. Appearance and Abilities Raven is a NightWing with dark brown eyes with the typical silver scales under his wings. He has purple scales going in a vertical stripe down his snout and part of his neck, starting in dark purple at each end and getting slightly brighter towards the middle. As says the name, he has the ability to talk to and control ravens. He is extremely skilled in swordsmanship, equal to Current although they never formally fought, the two just having small fights on the streets. He is also extremely cunning, setting a trap for the Crew twice. History Raven grew up on the streets for the most part. He and his sister, PoisonFlower, stayed together and trained together, becoming close in skill and abilities alike. They had parents however their parents were often away, being involved in crime themselves. After a while of petty street theft and murder and all that 'small' stuff, he and his sister decided to go bigger. Better. He was the face and cunning of their organization, she the power and other smarts. They recruited dragons slowly but surely, knowing they couldn't be too careful. They had some relations and mutual trust with Onyx, and Raven, knowing that Current would eventually kill Onyx, started planning for that. He cleverly made sure none of his troops had loyalties to Onyx, knowing a spell would be cast. He continued building up his army, along with his sister, and he ran a crime circle. His organization was shadowed by the Evening Star and he knew that, even wanted that so that he could lie in wait, scheming, planning. School of the SuperNatural Raven was only brought out in the last few threads however remains to be one of the most dangerous enemies still. Because he knew Onyx would eventually be killed, he created his plan to take over his spot in the Evening Star and become even more powerful. He waited for a few months before kicking his plan into high gear, luring Storm out to force him to let PoisonFlower in his mind, then challenging Current. The challenge was so that no one would suspect anything while he moved his troops-and himself-into Onyx's stronghold. Meanwhile, PoisonFlower prepared to fight Current, knowing she'd probably lose but also knew it would be a loss to the Crew and another hardship for them to overcome with her brother controlling some of the most powerful crime lords in Pyrrhia. Currently, PoisonFlower is dead and Raven has taken over the Evening Star. School of the SuperNatural: The Next Gen Ravenclaw's story starts before the official beginning of the RP, when Riptide was out hunting for answers. He and his troops were laying in wait and ambushed her, capturing her and bringing to the Evening Star base where they kept her for approximately two and a half months. During that time she was treated like a regular prisoner of war; starved, neglected, and taunted by the guards, among other things. All Ravenclaw has in his journal for the reason of her capture is "''Revenge on Current for killing my sister," ''although due to Ravenclaw's deceptive nature, this is probably incorrect. During the official RP, Ravenclaw was the main enemy of the first three dozen threads. The Crew prepared to fight him and his army and Riptide prepared to face the dragon who had already beat her once. During the battle, Riptide sustained non-life threatening injuries and killed Ravenclaw, earning the fifth kill on her sword, Lone Wolf. However, not everyone was so luck. One of Ravenclaw's dragons threw a knife meant for Abyss and killed Gazelle, who jumped in front of it to save her younger brother and Moonflower.